Nino
Nino (ニノ Nino) is an extremely popular B-Cuber and former member of the Zaiten Three, nicknamed Kenzaiten (拳罪天 Kenzaiten, lit. "Fist Sin Deva"), the "Fist of Heaven" Appearance Personality Despite serving Kurenai, and being an anime/manga otaku, Nino has a mature side with a moral compass, judging by his disapproval of Labilia’s prank on Rebecca and his dismay at Kurenai’s callous disregard for the labor district’s population. Nino admit that compare to anime and manga adaptions of certain series he watched and read, he considers the manga adaptions are way better than their anime counterparts. History Synopsis Sun Jewel arc Nino appears singing the Wibble Wobble Ruby Bobble Season two theme song while Labilia and Rebecca are preparing their video. Nino decides not to interfere and watches from the sidelines. He watches in admiration, but when Labilia pulls her stunt on Rebecca at the end of the video he is shocked and then watches in disapproval. After Labillia runs off, He hands a note to Rebecca. It tells her not to speak because Madame Kurenai is listening, and to follow him because he knows the way to the Labor District. Nino, Rebecca, Happy and Pino make their way to the Labor District. When asked how he knows the way, he reveals that he works for Madame Kurenai under the alias "Kenzaiten". He also revealed that he was told to capture Rebecca after she mentioned the Edens Zero on their audio surveillance. But he decided to help her instead after seeing her Wibble Wobble Ruby Bobble Cosplay. After opening the way to the Labor District, he tells Rebecca to get off the planet when she finds her friends and departs. Nino, along with the rest of the Zaiten Three, appear before Madame Kurenai and she tells them that she's going to burn down the Labor District. Nino, horrified by this, tries to argue with Kurenai to stop what she's about to do, but his words have no effect. Shortly after, Shiki breaks into the building. Nino watches from the side as Shiki fights the Punishers, Baku, Garrot and Kurenai, then he is shocked when the Oculus Kurenai was hacked by Drakken Joe. Madame Kurenai orders the Zaiten three to deal with the uprising in the Labor District. Nino says he doesn't want to but reluctantly complies with Kurenai after she yells at him. Nino locks the entrance to the armory and interior doors, trapping Weisz in the changing rooms. Nino confronts Rebecca and the two are suprised to see each other. When asked what he is doing, he says he is locking the armory to stop the fighting. When criticized, he reminds Rebecca that he works for Kurenai. The two argue for a bit but Nino says he'll let her go if she lays low. When Rebecca draws her gun in disagreement, Nino summons his own weapons, four solid Ether arms, and prepares to fight Rebecca. Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Nino can generate four cybernetic arms made of Ether for combat. Enhanced Strength: Through his Ether Gear, Nino can throw extremely powerful punches capable of making fist-shaped craters in the floor. Rebecca remarked that one hit from his attacks may do lethal damage to her. Enhanced Speed: Nino could react to gunfire from Rebecca's Ether Gun and block the bullets with his Soul Arm. Enhanced Durability: Nino's Soul Arm is sturdy enough to deflect gunfire causing him to state that guns are ineffective against him. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Befitting his title, Nino shows a high amount of skill in unarmed combat, using his Ether Gear to extend the reach of his punches and unleash powerful strikes. Equipment : As a B-Cuber, Nino uses a B-Cube terminal to record, upload, and share videos on his channel. Battles and Events Trivia *Nino is based on an online personality of the same name, Nino Kerl, from the real-life German YouTube channel "Ninotaku TV". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:B-Cubers Category:Zaiten Three